Kawai !
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] Heu, bah, c’est l’histoire de, d’un … Oh et puis vous n’avez qu’à lire ! [GEN saison 1].
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Kawai_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : Heu, bah, c'est l'histoire de, d'un … Oh et puis vous n'avez qu'à lire !

**Rating** : G – Genéral, Humour. Tôt dans la saison 1.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de reprendre le disclaimer d'une auteur américaine (enfin je crois), Zulu : « In space, no one can hear the copyrights scream ! » Mouwwwahahahahaha !

_« Amis de la science et de la volupté  
Ils cherchent le silence et l'horreur des ténèbres; »_

**Charles Baudelaire, Poète (mais pas seulement) français, 1821- 1867 (1)**

**--OOoOO--**

**1 –** « Non, non, et non ! »

Les cris pouvaient être entendus du haut de la salle de contrôle, en fait, on pouvait les entendre du bureau d'Elisabeth et cette dernière qui était en réunion de travail avec Peter Grodin, haussa un sourcil et se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait. Peter en fit autant.

L'équipe du Major Sheppard venait de rentrer d'une mission de routine sur P2X-577, une planète inhabitée, mais qui pourrait leur servir de base ALPHA. Le climat y était tempéré, la géographie – des caves un peu partout, non loin de la Porte des Etoiles – propice à l'installation d'une base d'évacuation.

Elisabeth avait envoyé Sheppard et ses trois coéquipiers effectuer quelques repérages complémentaires et notamment, vérifier si la faune locale n'était pas dangereuse.

Et justement, c'était la dite faune qui était à l'origine de ce tapage.

**--OOoOO--**

Lorsque Elisabeth et Peter arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, les gardes en faction devant la Porte un peu ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, hésitant entre l'intervention directe et l'observation passive. Apparemment, c'était cette dernière qui l'emportait. Elisabeth prit son ton autoritaire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le regard de Sheppard resta fixé sur Rodney.

« Docteur Weir, dites à cet … cet … _idiot_, qu'il ne peut pas ramener cette _chose_ ici. »

« Idiot ! _Idiot_ ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis mis à paniquer et à tirer sur Fluffy alors qu'il … »

_Fluffy_ ! Elisabeth allait lui demander de quoi il parlait, lorsque le Major répliqua violemment.

« Ca suffit ! Moi vivant, je vous jure, McKay que ce _monstre_ ne franchira pas la Porte des Etoiles ! Je n'en veux pas sur Atlantis et … »

« Vous n'en voulez pas ! Et depuis quand, _Major_, dirigez vous cette base ? Je ne crois pas avoir reçu de mémo concernant l'entrée en application de la loi martiale sur Atlantis. Ceci est une base scientifique, _Major_, composée à 80 de _scientifiques_, donc de civils, vous ne … »

« Ohhhh, mais que si, j'ai mon mot à dire, McKay. Vous savez, « militaire, plus haut gradé, wraith, sécurité et tout et tout », je suis sûr que vous avez reçu, _ce_ mémo. Et bien en tant que responsable de la sécurité de tous les résidents de cette base, je vous dis que cette chose est un réel danger pour tout le monde ! »

Elisabeth s'approcha un peu du Major et poussa un petit cri en voyant son visage. Le Major tenait plusieurs compresses complètement imbibées de sang sous son nez.

« Major ! Vous êtes blessé. Peter ! Prévenez Carson et … »

« Oooooh, bien sûr, quelle terrible blessure vraiment, je suis certain que l'infection généralisée n'est pas loin et d'ailleurs … »

« McKay, la ferme, Okay ! »

Sheppard était blême de rage. Il se tenait face à McKay, tendu, les mâchoires serrées, un poing le long du corps, l'autre pressé contre son visage.

« Messieurs, un peu de calme s'il vous plaît ! Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait me dire ce qui s'est passé. »

Elisabeth avait jeté un coup d'œil au Lieutenant Ford et à Teyla et eux aussi portaient des traces de griffures sur le visage, notamment le Lieutenant, et sur les avant bras pour Teyla. Tous les deux fixaient Rodney, d'un air pas franchement bienveillant. Curieusement, seul celui-ci semblait indemne.

« Mais enfin, allez vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Que se passe t-il ? Qui est blessé ? »

Elisabeth se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Ah, Carson, non, rien de bien grave, enfin je pense, mais je pense qu'il faudrait quand même que vous les examiniez. » Elle se tourna vers les quatre membres de la flag team. « Vous allez _tous_ vous rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie et …» elle fit un geste de la main en direction de Sheppard pour couper court à l'affrontement qu'elle sentait venir. « Pas de discussion Major, et vous aussi Rodney. Je veux tous vous voir d'ici une heure en salle de débriefing. »

Le Major, l'air renfrogné, capitula, mais il faut dire que le sang qui coulait de son nez commençait à être difficile à stopper. Il jeta un dernier regard noir à Rodney avant de suivre Beckett, Teyla et Ford.

« Rodney. »

Rodney qui se trouvait toujours devant la Porte des Etoiles, apparemment un peu perdu dans ses rêves, cligna des yeux.

« Huuuuoui. »

Elisabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

« Rodney, je viens de demander à toute votre équipe de se soumettre à un examen post mission. Toute l'équipe Rodney, ce qui vous inclus vous aussi. »

Rodney poussa un petit ricanement.

« C'est ridicule ! Je n'ai rien ! Je ne vois vraiment pas … »

« Rodney. C'est un ordre. Comme vous le faisiez si bien remarquer au Major Sheppard il y a quelques instants, si lui ne peut pas techniquement vous donner d'ordres moi en revanche … »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en attendant que Rodney obtempère. Ce dernier leva les bras en l'air, puis poussa un bruyant soupir d'exaspération.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais ! Mais c'est vraiment … vraiment … _ridicule_ ! »

**--OOoOO--**

Une heure plus tard, Elisabeth entra dans la salle de débriefing son PAD à la main. Carson se trouvait déjà là, ainsi que Teyla, le Lieutenant Ford et le Major Sheppard. Elle allait s'asseoir lorsque Rodney arriva visiblement essoufflé.

« Désolé … un problème à régler, urgent, question de vie ou de mort, au labo. »

Elisabeth lui fit signe de prendre place et demanda à Carson de faire son rapport.

« Et bien, il n'y a rien de grave. Quelques égratignures pour Teyla, sur les mains et les avants bras, de belles estafilades pour le Lieutenant Ford, dont une qui a nécessité trois points de sutures dans la paume gauche, rien de bien alarmant. Pour le Major, heu, là il a fallu huit points de suture, sur l'arête du nez, juste en dessous de l'œil droit. Là aussi, rien de bien grave. »

Le Major n'avait pas quitté sa mine renfrognée et il fallait dire que le superbe pansement qui ornait son nez ajoutait à son air malheureux. Il avait tout du petit garçon boudeur ! Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je vois, et Rodney ? Il n'a rien.»

Le médecin écossais décocha un regard noir au scientifique assis juste en face de lui.

« Ca Elisabeth, je serais bien en peine de vous le dire, puisqu'il n'a pas jugé bon de se présenter à l'infirmerie. »

Elisabeth se tourna vers son récalcitrant chef scientifique.

« Rodney ! »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai rien, Okay. Pour la bonne raison, que je suis le seul à avoir adopté un comportement raisonnable et … »

« Raisonnable ! Laissez moi rire ! Vous êtes celui qui nous a mis dans ce pétrin ! »

« Je ne crois pas être celui qui a brandi son P-90 et s'est mis à crier, alors que rien n'indiquait que ces êtres étaient dangereux ou qu'ils aient été responsables de ... »

« Rien ? Rien ! Et les corps de ces animaux, de pauvres biches, que nous avons retrouvés près du lac ? Des corps _déchiquetés_, réduits en charpie. D'ailleurs, si je me rappelle bien, vous avez perdu votre petit déjeuner juste à côté, non ? »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, les insultes maintenant, hein. Si facile et si mature. Et de toute manière rien ne dit que ces animaux, réduits en charpie, comme vous l'avez si bien rappelé, aient été de gentilles biches ! D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment des biches pourraient vivre sur P2X-577. Mais peut-être est-ce là un attachement tout sentimental pour Bambi ?»

« Oh et si nous parlions de votre « attachement » pour Félix le Chat, hein ?»

« CA SUFFIT ! Je ne tolèrerais pas d'autres échanges de ce type ! Lieutenant, puisque votre supérieur ne semble pas être en capacité de nous dire ce qui s'est passé, peut-être pourriez vous nous éclairer. Je vous écoute. »

Ford jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Major, comme pour obtenir son assentiment avant d'en dire plus. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

« Heu, oui, Madame. Et bien voilà ce qui s'est passé. Nous étions en train de faire notre reconnaissance dans la forêt qui borde les chaînes de montagnes, celles dans lesquelles se trouvent les caves que nous pensions utiliser pour installer la base ALPHA. Nous sommes arrivés près d'une sorte de lac et nous avons découvert cette … _biche_ », il jeta un regard rapide à McKay en disant cela, McKay leva les yeux au ciel à cette appellation, « apparemment tuée par un prédateur, déchiqueté serait d'ailleurs le mot … »

« A moins tout simplement été tuée par un animal inconnu puis découverte après par de petits carnivores, vraiment, je ne comprend pas que … »

« Oh, McKay, je sais que vous aimez modifier les faits pour qu'ils collent à votre vision des choses, mais par pitié : comme si un animal allait tuer sa proie pour ensuite la laisser à d'autres ? Et puis, pourquoi ces, comment les appelez vous, ah, oui, _petits carnivores_, n'auraient ils pas dégusté ce plat chez eux ! Bref, pourquoi l'auraient-ils abandonné là alors que … »

« Oh, peut-être que vous vous y connaissez vous en mœurs animales, hein, Major ? Laissez moi deviner : vous avez pris des cours de zoologie pendant vos temps morts à l'armée et … »

« STOP ! »

Elisabeth n'en revenait pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec ces deux là ! C'est vrai que d'habitude ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, mais là ça virait vraiment à « c'est moi qui ait raison, na ! ». Pire que des gamins de six ans !

« Lieutenant, poursuivez je vous prie. »

« Heu, oui, et donc, bah, on s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse un peu plus attention, au cas où l'animal qui avait fait ça serait encore dans le coin et puis, là, paf, la nuit est tombée. »

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils.

« La nuit est tombée ? Cela faisait donc si longtemps que cela, que vous marchiez ? »

McKay lui répondit.

« Non, pas plus de deux heures, mais cette planètes a une rotation différente de la Terre, en bref, la déclinaison par rapport à son soleil est très faible (2), ce qui explique que les journées soient courtes, pas plus de cinq à six heures. »

« Oh, merci Rodney, et qu'avez-vous fait ? Lieutenant ? »

« Heu, nous avons continué un peu mais, heu, et bien en fait … »

Ford fixait son supérieur d'un air insistant. McKay en profita pour s'exprimer.

« Nous nous sommes perdus, c'est aussi simple que ça. N'est-ce pas Major ? »

Ce dernier poussa un grognement en guise de réponse. McKay repris, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Zoologiste et explorateur avisé, que demander de plus, hein ? »

« McKay. »

Le nom avait été prononcé avec un autre grognement.

« Messieurs, on se concentre s'il vous plaît, de cette manière nous saurons peut-être avant l'année prochaine, ce qui s'est passé sur P2X-577. Il faut dire qu'Elisabeth était de plus en plus intriguée. « Lieutenant, poursuivez s'il vous plaît. »

« Nous n'avons pas été capables de retourner à la Porte des Etoiles. Nous avons du marcher dans la forêt pour essayer de trouver une de ces fameuses grottes, histoire de nous protéger du froid. Et … Et c'est là que nous les avons vus.»

Aiden se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti à la vue de ces centaines d'yeux, clignant sans cesse (3). Parfaitement ronds, les yeux les fixaient, disparaissaient, pour réapparaître à un autre endroit. C'avait été franchement flippant. Et puis, soudain, il y avait eu des mouvements. Teyla avait été la première à pousser un cri. Quelque chose l'avait frôlée et puis, un de ces étranges animaux avait quasiment volé dans les airs, passant juste sous le nez d'Aiden, qui en avait senti le pelage, doux, comme celui d'un …

« _Chat_ ? » Elisabeth qui avait écouté les explications de Ford n'en revenait pas. Elle se tourna vers le Major. « Vous voulez dire que vous avez été attaqués par des chats ? »

**TBC **(Chat versus Sheppard, vous voulez savoir qui a gagné ? Hummm, je suppose que vous en avez déjà une petite idée, non ?)

(1) Vous l'avez peut-être reconnu, c'est l'un des trois poèmes sur les chats, qui figurent dans Les fleurs du mal.

(2) Explication hyper simple ici : www(point)cybersciences(tiret)junior(point)org(slash)fiches(slash)f114(point)asp

(3) Et oui, quand on n'a pas de chat, ça surprend toujours ! La rétine des chats est tapissée d'une couche de cellules qui agissent comme un miroir et réfléchissent la lumière, la refaisant passer une seconde fois par la rétine, multipliant ainsi l'acuité visuelle du petit félin dans l'obscurité. Mais attention, les chats ne voient pas la nuit : il leur faut de la lumière pour voir, seulement, il leur en faut moins que nous ! Là où, nous pauvres humains, sommes dans le noir, ils ne sont eux, que dans la pénombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miaouci pour les reviews** ! Je suis moi-même la propriété de deux chats, oui, oui, vous avez bien lu : ce sont eux les propriétaires, pas moi ! Diable de chats. Et je connais des gens qui ont vraiment peur des chats. Une vraie peur, basée sur tout un tas de superbes superstitions, pas étonnant que les chats aient été persécutés pendant des siècles !

**--OOoOO--**

**2 –** Le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard détestait les chats.

C'était physiologique.

Et personnel.

Il n'aimait pas leur manie de se glisser entre vos jambes – certainement dans le seul but de vous faire tomber – de se planquer dans votre tiroir à chaussetteset d'en émerger, comme un diablotin sortit de sa boite – dans le seul but de vous faire mourir de peur – de déchiqueter votre collection de comics Marvel « Spiderman » – dans le seul but de vous faire pleurer. Bref, il n'aimait pas les chats.

Il en avait eu un, ou plutôt, sa tante leur avait refilé son chat pendant près de quatre mois et pendant qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec son troisième mari, lui avait enduré quatre mois d'enfer, l'animal prenant un malin plaisir soit à lui faire peur, soit à détruire ce qu'il chérissait. « Bestiole du diable », c'est comme ça qu'il avait surnommé l'affreuse chose, qui toutes moustaches dehors et queue fièrement dressée, avait ensorcelé sa mère qui elle, le trouvait « adorable ». Trois ronrons et hop, oublié la collection Marvel détruite. Six ans de collec', six ans d'argent de poche durement gagné en s'occupant du jardin de Mr Harris le voisin, envolé, déchiqueté, transformé en confettis.

Depuis cette époque, il avait alors 12 ans, John était devenu un homme à chien.

Alors évidemment, la petite surprise sur P2X-577 ne l'avait guère enchanté.

Ils avaient surgi de nulle part. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux, brillants, comme des photophores posés dans les arbres et puis, la furie, un déferlement de _whishhh_ _woushhh_ lorsqu'ils s'étaient littéralement jetés sur eux.

Et là, Okay, John le reconnaissait – mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute – il avait un peu paniqué, mais hé, il y avait de quoi non ? Il avait essayé de frapper ces foutus chats avec la crosse de son arme, mais elle ne touchait que de l'air. A ses côtés, Ford essayait de protéger Teyla et McKay … McKay les regardait sans rien faire.

John le vit froncer les sourcils et disparaître dans le feuillage, comme ça ! _Pfiout_ !

Il se rappelait avoir hurler son nom et avoir continuer à gesticuler, espérant frapper une de ces saloperies de chat, et puis, tout à coup plus rien. Plus d'yeux menaçant, plus de griffes lacérant leurs vêtements, plus de petits cris perçants dans la nuit. Juste le bruit du vent dans les arbres et celui de l'équipe SGA minus le Docteur McKay, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

**--OOoOO--**

Le Docteur Rodney McKay aimait les chats.

Il les avait toujours aimé et en avait toujours eu un. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait laissé avec regret lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'équipe Atlantis, Saliéri, son chat persan (5).

Sa mère avait eu des siamois. Fiers et intelligents, ces chats avaient été ses compagnons favoris. En fait, ils avaient été ses seuls compagnons. Les gamins de son âge ne le comprenaient pas et le prenaient pour un idiot. Rodney n'avait même pas essayé de les en dissuader : l'important c'était que lui savait exactement qui étaient les idiots du village ! Il y avait eu aussi les chats de sa grand-mère, un tabby, pataud et fainéant, mais aimant les caresses, un Abyssin, noble et digne, comme les rois auxquels ses ancêtres devaient la vie. Bref, du gouttière en passant par la bête à concours, tous les chats trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Il aimait leur tempérament indépendant mais loyal. Loyal, pas _fidèle_, la fidélité impliquait la servilité, que l'animal se soumette à un maître – comme les chiens – mais le chat lui, n'a d'autre maître que lui-même. Rodney aimait se voir pareil au chat : il avait toujours travaillé pour des militaires, mais il n'avait jamais été leur chose, un pantin entre leurs mains, un esclave. Il était libre, sans maître, comme un chat.

Depuis ce jour ou Sissi et Cookie, chattes siamoises, étaient venue se coucher près de lui – elles ne l'avaient pas quitté de l'après midi, comme si elles avaient senti qu'il avait eu besoin d'elles –, juste après le départ des agents de la CIA (4) et après qu'il ait eu droit au sermon de sa vie, il était devenu un homme à chat.

Il était donc parfaitement préparé pour ce qui s'était passé sur P2X-577.

Rodney avait immédiatement reconnu les petits feulements, et surtout, il avait reconnu les yeux. Bien qu'étant un scientifique et connaissant l'explication de ce phénomène, c'était toujours un spectacle étonnant. Il avait de cette manière retrouvé Sissi, tombée dans un ravin. Ces parents avaient déjà fait une croix sur la pauvre bête mais Rodney avait eu une idée. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit avec sa sœur Jenny armés d'énormes lampes torche, pointant ces dernières en direction du sol et brusquement, les deux petits phares jaunes étaient apparus. De jour, il n'aurait jamais pu la retrouver aussi aisément !

Rodney n'avait pas hésité, ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas en danger. Les chats mêmes en groupe ne sont pas dangereux. La preuve, ils ne se tuent même pas entre eux, même pour une belle, encore que le vaincu porte le plus souvent les traces de la bataille – oreille rognée et yeux balafrés – il n'y a jamais de mise à mort chez les chats. Des animaux pour le moins civilisés, n'est-ce pas !

Il était donc entré dans les broussailles dans l'espoir de découvrir la raison de tout ce tapage et il l'avait trouvée.

Là, lové entre des buissons un peu plus épais, se trouvait un chat. Mourant. Rodney avait eu un pincement au cœur et s'était immédiatement agenouillé près de l'animal. Son flanc était en sang et on devinait, sous la fourrure noire, les organes, à nu. Il avait posé la main sur la tête de l'animal et l'avait caressé un moment, grattant son cou et ses oreilles. L'animal s'était mis à ronronner. C'était juste un léger vrombissement sous sa paume mais Rodney avait sourit. Il lui avait murmuré des mots sans grande signification, jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que la paix du moment soit rompue par un cri.

« McKay, _nondedieu_, éloignez vous de cet animal ! »

**--OOoOO--**

Les petits monstres partis, John avait récupéré son P-90, tombé au sol dans la mêlée, et s'était enquis de l'état de ses coéquipiers. Secoués, tout au plus et … _McKay_ ! Bon sang, où était ce diable d'astrophysicien. Il l'avait vu entrer dans les fourrés. Des fourrés grouillants de chats. John avait hésité, une minute pas plus, mais il avait hésité, puis, il était à son tour entré dans les fourrés, après avoir donné l'ordre à Ford de rester avec Teyla.

Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait un moment laissé sans voix. McKay était agenouillé près d'une de ces bestioles démoniaques et la caressait. Même de l'endroit où il se trouvait, John pouvait voir le sang couvrant l'animal, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de gêner McKay, dont le visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du chat. Il lui parlait à voix basse tout en le caressant. Stupide ! Et si les autres étaient encore dans le coin – ce qui était sûrement le cas – et qu'ils lui sautent dessus !

John avait donc dit la seule chose pertinenteque lui commandaient les circonstances.

« McKay, _nondedieu_, éloignez vous de cet animal ! »

**--OOoOO--**

Rodney avait sursauté. Le Major se tenait à deux mètres de lui, son P-90 levé, manifestement prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui se bougeait. RI-DI-CU-LE. Il s'était retourné vers la chatte. C'était une femelle. Sa respiration était si faible qu'on aurait pu la croire morte, mais lorsque Rodney avait posé la main sur son cou, deux yeux verts s'étaient ouverts et s'étaient mis à le fixer intensément.

« Nous devons la ramener à Carson. »

Et il s'était mis en devoir de soulever la pauvre bête. Il avait ôté sa veste et avait entrepris de la déposer dedans, pour la tenir au chaud lors du voyage.

« Pas question. »

Rodney s'était retourné vers le Major, dont le P-90 était toujours dirigé contre la malheureuse créature.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Vous ne pensez quand même pas l'abandonner ici ? »

« McKay, cette chose est déjà à moitié morte, je doute que Carson puisse faire grand-chose pour elle et de toute manière, elle est dangereuse, pas question d'introduire un animal dangereux sur Atlantis. »

Le Major avait regardé nerveusement autour de lui un moment avant de reprendre.

« Allez venez, nous ne pouvons pas traîner ici. »

Rodney avait haussé les sourcils et puis, la lumière s'était faite dans son esprit. Il avait compris. Le grand Major John Sheppard, tueur de wraith devant l'éternel avait peur. Des chats, petites créatures dépassant rarement les 5 kilos pour un petit 70 cm de long. Okay, on pouvait parfois avoir l'impression que leurs griffes faisaient elles aussi 70 cm de long, mais de là à en avoir peur ! C'était si … si … _risible_ !

Et c'était exactement ce que Rodney avait fait.

Il s'était mis à rire.

**--OOoOO--**

Voir Rodney glousser en le pointant du doigt, comme un gamin de six ans dans la cour de récréation, n'avait pas franchement eu pour effet d'améliorer l'humeur déjà fort mauvaise de John.

« Ca suffit, McKay ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, Okay. Alors dites au revoir à votre nouvel ex-ami. Nous devons trouver de quoi nous abriter pour la nuit. »

John avait vu le sourire de McKay disparaître. Le scientifique l'avait regardé un moment sans parler, puis s'était tourné, avait délicatement soulevé l'animal – avec autant de précaution que s'il s'agissait d'un gadget Ancien – et l'avait déposé sur sa veste.

« McKay, vous êtes bouché ou quoi, laissez _ça_ ici ! Cet animal est déjà mort, et je ne tiens pas à avoir un nouveau tête à tête avec ses amis ! »

John s'était approché de McKay, tout en continuant à pointer son arme sur la créature ensanglantée qui gisait sur la veste de celui-ci. John avait eu la furieuse envie de la toucher du bout de son P-90 pour voir si elle était toujours en vie. Juste au moment où cette pensée se formait dans sa tête, deux yeux verts se fixaient sur lui. Okayyyyyyy, vivante, tout à fait et indéniablement vivante. Et visiblement, McKay avait décidé de jouer les Daktari (6). Bien, aux grands maux les grands moyens. John s'était penché vers McKay et l'avait agrippé par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Major, je … »

McKay n'avait pas fini sa phrase, parce que c'est à ce moment précis quequelque chose était sortie des fourrés, et s'était littéralement jetée au visage de John.

**TBC **(Tada ! D'après vous c'est quoi ? Meuuuunon, c'est pas Alien, version 6043 !)

(4) Dans l'épisode Underground/Apparences, nous apprenons que McKay a construit la réplique exacte d'une bombe atomique pour son cours de science, en 6ème (vers l'âge de 11 ans). Il a ensuite été interrogé par la CIA qui pensait qu'il appartenait à une organisation terroriste de préadolescents !

(5) Dans le Pilote de la série (Rising/Une nouvelle ère), Rodney confie à sa voisine un bon chat de gouttière, mais dans l'épisode Duet (saison 2), la photo du chat qui trône sur la table de nuit de Rodney est celle d'un Persan. Ah, les scénaristes, pas fichus d'avoir un peu de cohérence !

(6) Yeahhhh, Daktari ! Le docteur de la savane ! Avec Clarence le lion qui louchait. Trop cool !


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews ! **Bon, faut pas prendre ça trop au sérieux, mais je préfère vous prévenir, dans ce chapitre je m'en prend un peu à la belle image de héros de Shep … N'empêche, Indiana Jones (un de mes héros favoris) avait bien une peur bleue des serpents, alors pourquoi John Sheppard n'aurait-il pas peur des chats, hein ?

**--OOoOO--**

**3 –** Elisabeth fixait le Lieutenant Ford, les yeux ronds. Elle finit par secouer la tête comme pour se réveiller. Il faut dire que ce que lui racontait le jeune homme sonnait un peu comme une sorte de blague. Irréelle. Seulement, la superbe balafre sur le nez du Major démentait cette interprétation. Bien réelle.

SGA1 (6) avait été attaqué par des … chats !

Enfin, par de petits animaux ressemblant à des chats. Jusqu'au ronronnement d'après ce que McKay semblait dire. _Oooookay_. Chats dangereux.

Elisabeth se racla la gorge. Il était préférable que personne ne se rende compte qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'étrangler de rire. _Oups_. Trop tard. Le Major s'en était rendu compte. Son sourcil droit levé vers le ciel en signe d'indignation, du genre _tu quoque filii_. Yep. Calme et sérieux. Concentration. Debriefing.

Elle pouvait le faire.

« Et ensuite Lieutenant ? »

Le jeune homme reposa le verre d'eau qu'il tenait à la main et reprit son exposé des évènements survenus sur P2X-577.

**--OOoOO--**

« Arggggghhhhh ! Enlevez moi ça ! Enlevez moi ça ! »

Rodney était resté un moment sans bouger à regarder le Major. Ce dernier remuait furieusement la tête de gauche à droite dans l'espoir de décrocher la chose qui venait de lui sauter au visage. L'animal était tout simplement accroché à son nez. Rodney s'était levé et s'était approché de Sheppard qui continuait à gesticuler. Il avait froncé les sourcils.

C'était la réplique miniature de l'animal qui se trouvait par terre.

Un chaton.

Rodney avait caressé le petit dos, hérissé pour se donner un air plus féroce. Deux petites canines blanches luisaient dans le clair de lune, des petites canines fermement plantées dans le nez du Major. _Ouch_ ! Ca devait faire mal.

« Major arrêtez de bouger ou sinon … _ne tirez pas dessus_, idiot, ça va être pire ! »

« Enlevez moi ça ! Enlevez moi _çaaaaaa_ ! »

Incroyable ! 1m80 de muscles, 1m80 d'officier de l'US Air Force, en train de paniquer !

Rodney avait levé les yeux au ciel. Il était temps qu'il intervienne.

« Arhhhh, bon sang ! ARRETEZ DE BOUGER ! »

Et les 1m80 avait soudainement arrêté de bouger.

**--OOoOO--**

Une masse poilue lui avait sauté au visage et au même moment, John avait senti les dents de ladite masse se refermer sur son nez. La douleur avait été intense et lui avait fait monter des larmes aux yeux.

_Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde_.

John avait essayé de retirer la chose en tirant dessus. La douleur qui avait accompagné cet acte désespéré lui avait fait lâcher l'animal. Celui-ci avait en effet resserré sa petite – mais tout à fait fonctionnelle – mâchoire autour de sa proie : le nez de John. Un fort joli nez auquel il tenait beaucoup, merci.

« Arggggghhhhh ! McKay ! Enlevez moi ça ! Enlevez moi ça ! »

John avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait une petite pointe d'hystérie dans son ton mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose : un chat était pendu à son nez ! Un _chat_. Sa plus grande némésis.

Il avait regardé l'animal pendu à son nez. Encore un de ces horribles chats. Plus petits que les autres, mais aussi dangereux. La preuve par A+B ! Son appendice nasal en faisait les frais.

McKay s'était trouvé juste en face de lui. Et qu'avait-il fait ? Rien. Il l'avait regardé avec un air navré sur le visage. Cela confirmait l'opinion que John avait sur le présence de civils, si diplômés soient-ils, dans une équipe active : ils ne servaient pas à grand-chose, pire, ils étaient source d'ennuis !

McKay avait finit par se lever et bien sûr, au lieu de donner un bon coup de crosse à cette horrible chose qui était en train de le mutiler, qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait caressée. _CARESSEE_ !

« Major arrêtez de bouger ou sinon … _ne tirez pas dessus_, ça va être pire ! »

Et qu'avait-il donc comme solution miracle le super génie de la galaxie de Pégase pour que ce monstre à moustaches le lâche, hein ? Lui verser du sel sur la queue ? Ou mieux, continuer à gentiment le caresser entre les deux oreilles ?

« Enlevez moi ça ! Enlevez moi _çaaaaaa_ ! »

L'hystérie avait monté d'un cran.

« Arhhhh, bon sang ! ARRETEZ DE BOUGER ! »

Et John avait obtempéré.

**--OOoOO--**

Rodney avait essayé de calmer le petit animal. En fait cela n'avait pas été si difficile que ça. Les chatons se fatiguent vite et celui-ci, tout extra terrestre qu'il était, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il lui avait suffit de quelques caresses et le petit animal avait, enfin, consenti à lâcher le nez du Major, lequel avait doublé de volume et pissait littéralement le sang.

_SCriiiiiiiichhhhcsssss. _

Rodney avait sourit. Plus petit qu'une pastèque, et certainement moins lourd, le chaton continuait néanmoins à cracher sur le malheureux Major ! Et ce dernier regardait l'animal comme s'il s'agissait d'une reine wraith, entre dégoût et peur.

Rodney avait laissé le Major panser ses blessures et était retourné auprès de la femelle. Il avait déposé le chaton près de l'animal. Celui-ci, encore sous le choc de sa téméraire attaque, tituba un peu avant de lâcher un dernier crachement, puis entrepris d'aller se sustenter. La femelle le laissa faire malgré sa blessure.

Rodney était resté là un moment à les regarder tous les deux. Il avait eu une étrange impression de normalité à regarder la chatte donner de grands coups de langues à son petit, le faisant presque basculer. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait souvent fait sur Terre : regarder les chats jouer entre eux, ou pendant une séance de nettoyage. La Terre. Ce n'était pas qu'il regrettait de l'avoir quitté, non, ce qu'il avait trouvé ici était tellement plus important. Atlantis regorgeant de trésors encore non découverts et peut-être, il s'était tourné vers le Major qui fouillait dans sa veste en grommelant à la recherche de quelque chose pour stopper le sang, peut-être même des amis.

Un petit cri aigu lui avait fait à nouveau tourné la tête.

Le chaton essayait de réveiller sa mère. En vain. Rodney s'était penché vers celle-ci, puis il avait soupiré.

« B'alors ? »

Rodney s'était retourné. Le Major le regardait, un sourcil interrogateur, le nez enveloppé dans de la gaze.

« Elle est morte. »

« B'n, on beut y aller baintenant ? »

Le Major, dont les paroles étaient quelques peu déformées par l'épaisseur de gaze qu'il avait devant son nez et sa bouche, avait regardé d'un œil mauvais la petite bête qui pleurait près de la femelle, il avait signe à Rodney de se lever et de le suivre.

« On ne peut quand même pas le laisser là ! Comment voulez vous qu'il sur- »

« Bas mon problème McKay et b'ailleurs, je suis sur que … »

Des cris, comme des pleurs d'enfants, l'avaient interrompu. Sheppard s'était redressé, tendant l'oreille, visiblement nerveux. Il avait agrippé McKay par le bras – encore !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! »

« McKay, zes petits gompatriotes » il avait fait un signe ne direction du chaton qui miaulait toujours « vont bientôt rappliguer et j'aiberais autant be blus être là lorsgu'ils arriberont, Okay ! »

Rodney s'était laissé faire, mais arrivé juste devant les fourrés, il s'était dégagé de l'étreinte du Major.

« Mon sac ! Je l'ai laissé par terre ! »

John avait levé les yeux au ciel. Civiln'importe quoi ! Il le savait.

« Okay, Okay, allez le jerjer ! »

John en avait profité pour vérifier que les deux autres membres de son équipe allaient bien, et dès que McKay avait sorti la tête de ce foutu fourré, ils avaient fait demi-tour.

La chance avait finalement fini par leur sourire. Ils avaient retrouvé leur chemin. John avait composer l'adresse d'Atlantis, envoyer son code d'identification et jeter un dernier regard à P2X-577. Lui vivant, pas question d'installer la base ALPHA ici !

**--OOoOO--**

Elisabeth se tu.

Après tout, cette histoire se finissait plutôt bien. A choisir entre les wraiths et les chats … Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas très bien c'était la tension qu'il semblait y avoir entre Rodney et le Major Sheppard et d'ailleurs, quelque chose lui revenait à l'esprit …

Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

« Qui est Fluffy ? »

**TBC **(bah, ça c'est pas trop difficile à deviner, non !)

(6) Bien que la série ne se réfère pas de cette manière aux équipes d'Atlantis, contrairement à SGC, je vais faire comme beaucoup d'auteurs et utiliser ce terme pour la Flag Team.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **Ah, que ne donnerais-je pas pour voir un Shep hystérique … et puis aussi, un Rodney sous la douche …

**--OOoOO--**

**4** – Il y eu une minute de silence. 60 petites secondes qui s'écoulèrent gentiment et pendant ces 60 petites secondes, tous les regards de l'équipe SGA1 s'étaient tournés vers le Docteur Rodney McKay, lequel Docteur s'était soudainement plongé dans l'examen de la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous assis. Ses doigts jouaient avec un des motifs géométriques, et il avait l'air détendu, un peu comme s'il n'avait rien entendue, ou plutôt comme si ce qui se disait ne le concernait pas vraiment.

« Rodney ! »

Rodney leva les yeux vers Elisabeth et cette dernière aurait pu jurer voir l'exacte copie de la moue que sa petite nièce lui avait offert lorsqu'elle l'avait surprise en train d'engloutir son second panier de mûres. La petite fille l'avait regardée avec le même regard, ses grands yeux bleus le parfait reflet de l'innocence, alors même que sa bouche et ses joues étaient barbouillées de jus de mûre.

« Rodneyyyy … »

« Quoi ? »

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Les mines fâchées de ces coéquipiers le firent s'enfoncer dans son siège et croiser les bras. _Okayyy_, maintenant on avait droit à la bouderie. Elisabeth prit une large aspiration avant de continuer.

« Rodney, y'aurait-il quelque chose d'autres que vous souhaiteriez ajouter, huuu ? Comme par exemple me dire quoi ou qui est ce mystérieux Fluffy ? »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée ça, hein McKay, si vous nous expliquiez qui cela peut-être ? »

Rodney lança un regard noir au Major. Ce dernier arborait un superbe sourire. Narquois le sourire. Narquois et un peu déformé par le pansement qui descendait jusqu'en bas de son nez.

**---OOoOO---**

La plupart des scientifiques qui avaient des animaux familiers leur donnaient des noms en lien avec leur spécialité.

Il était sorti avec deux chimistes – des jumelles, Irma et Laura (9) – et chacune d'elle avait appelé leur chien Mendeleïev (7). Quant aux propriétaires de chats, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils rivalisaient d'imagination : il avait ainsi vu plus de Schroendiger (8) que de Felix !

Rodney ne prétendait pas avoir davantage d'imagination que ses pairs – quoique … - mais l'idée de donner un nom à un chat lui semblait juste superflue. Un chat est un animal libre, sans nom, si ce n'est celui qu'il se donne – si tant est que cela soit le cas – d'ailleurs, contrairement au chien, un chat répond rarement à son nom, il répond rarement quand on le siffle de toute manière. Pour Rodney, la liberté du chat était liée à son absence de nom. Mais bien entendu, les cliniques vétérinaires ne l'entendaient pas ainsi. Elles avaient besoin d'inscrire quelque part en jolies petites lettres serrées le nom de l'animal, la plupart du temps sur un simili carnet de santé ressemblant de manière troublante à celui que l'on délivre aux heureux nouveaux parents !

Rodney avait donc du baptiser ses chats.

Il avait opté pour quelque chose de simple : si l'animal lui semblait franchement indépendant, voir clairement dédaigneux, il le surnommait « Chat », s'il était du genre plus câlin, c'était un « Fluffy ». Simple et efficace.

Et la petite chose qu'il avait rencontrée sur P2X-577 était clairement un Fluffy.

**---OOoOO---**

Rodney n'avait pas pu résister.

L'excuse du sac oublié était plutôt facile, et bien sûr, si le Major n'avait pas été si _troublé_ par les évènements des dernières minutes, il se serait rendu compte que ledit sac se trouvait bien gentiment calé sur le dos de Rodney.

Le chaton se trouvait toujours près de sa mère. Il s'était pelotonné contre elle et son petit corps semblait encore plus vulnérable. Rodney s'était agenouillé et avait caressé la petite tête. Immédiatement, le chaton avait ouvert les yeux, émis un petit miaulement et avait tendu son cou, donnant de petits coups de tête pour quémander d'autres caresses.

Définitivement un Fluffy avec une bonne dose de Chat, comme sa brillante attaque contre le Major le démontrait.

Rodney avait levé les yeux vers les fourrés, il pouvait entendre Sheppard discuter avec les autres. Il avait pris sa décision. Il avait enlevé son sac à dos, avait farfouillé dedans un instant. Ahhh, voilà ! Il emmenait toujours un tee-shirt de rechange avec lui, il détestait se sentir sale, et lorsqu'ils avaient la chance de tomber sur une ravissante planète ressemblant à une forêt vierge et que leur fabuleux leader les faisait marcher pendant des km parce que soi disant « on ne peut pas garer un Jumper n'importe où comme une vieille Ford, Mckay ! », et bien, il était content de pouvoir se changer.

Il avait pris Fluffy et l'avait enveloppé dans le tee-shirt puis l'avait délicatement placé dans le sac, en prenant soin de ne pas refermer complètement celui-ci.

**---OOoOO---**

« Bien, puisqu'il ne veut pas vous le dire ! Fluffy est le nom qu'il a donné à cette … cette espèce de monstre à quatre pattes, celui qui m'a fait ça ! »

Le Major montrait son nez. Teyla et Ford hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord, certainement sur la dénomination « monstre ». Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. Passe encore que Teyla, qui n'avait jamais vu de chats soit un peu … disons, que cette première rencontre n'avait rien eu de très sympathique, mais Ford ! Peut-être était ce un trait caractéristique aux militaires : la peur des chats. Ca promettait lorsqu'il s'agirait de se battre contre de vrais monstres cette fois, genre suceur de vie.

« C'était un petit, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre mois ! A peine plus gros que votre casquette Lieutenant si je ne m'abuse. »

Rodney vit avec plaisir les deux fiers soldats pâlir un peu puis rougir. Et oui messieurs voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on crie au loup ! Le loup sort du bois et paf, c'est un chat minuscule. Rodney se dit que le vieux dicton était vrai : « le ridicule ne tue pas ». Encore heureux parce que là, Ford et Sheppard avaient vraiment l'air ridicule. Il se tourna vers Elisabeth.

« Elisabeth, j'aimerais ramener cette pauvre bête sur Atlantis, on ne peut pas … »

« Non ! McKay nos avons déjà eu cette discussion avant, il me semble, et la réponse est non. »

« Oh, et il me semble à moi, que nous avions déterminé à l'issue de ladite discussion que vous n'étiez pas celui qui prenait les décisions sur Atlantis ! »

« Wowowowo, Messieurs, un peu de calme je vous prie, d'accord ! » Elisabeth se tourna vers Rodney. « Rodney, nous ne pouvons pas rapporter de vie animale de toutes les planètes sur lesquelles nous nous rendons, les risques que nous prenons déjà en allant d'un monde à un autre, sans protocoles rigoureux de … »

Rodney l'interrompit.

« Nous avons bien ramené les Athosiens ! »

« Rodney ! »

Elisabeth le regardait, les sourcils froncés, manifestement choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Teyla pencha un peu la tête comme si elle avait « mal entendue » ce qu'il venait de dire. Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et fit de grands gestes avec ses mains.

« Non … enfin, oui … bon sang, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Nous n'avons pas pris de précaution particulière avec leur venue sur Atlantis alors pourquoi est-ce … »

Sheppard ricana.

« Sympa McKay, vraiment, comparer les athosiens à des bêtes sauvages ! »

Rodney se tourna vers Sheppard et lui lança son énième regard qui tue depuis le début du meeting.

« Je ne les comparais pas à des animaux sauvages, mais à des être vivants extraterrestres, Major. Leur venue ici aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques, pour nous tout comme pour eux ! Certaines tribus indiennes d'Amérique du Nord ont été complètement décimées par la rougeole dont les germes avaient été amenés par les gentils hommes blancs, tout ça parce que cette maladie leur était inconnue et que leur organisme a été incapable de la combattre (10). Un tel scénario aurait été tout à fait … »

Sheppard le coupa une fois encore.

« Ca suffit McKay ! Ces gens avaient besoin d'aide. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est par notre faute qu'ils ont perdu leur monde ? Nous n'avions pas le choix et eux non plus. »

« Major, je ne cherche pas à déterminer qui est responsable de quoi, mais juste à établir un parallèle entre … »

« Un parallèle ? Entre les athosiens et des chats ? Et dire qu'il paraît que vous êtes un génie, McKay. »

« CA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX ! »

Cette fois Elisabeth s'était levée et les mains posées devant elle sur la table, elles fixaient son officier supérieur et son chef scientifique.

« Rodney, il n'est pas question d'introduire sur Atlantis de vie animale provenant d'autres planètes, un point c'est tout. Vous avez vous même souligné les risques de contaminations et, » elle leva un index en l'air pour faire taire Rodney qui avait ouvert la bouche certainement pour répliquer « je ne les prendrais pas pour un animal, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Rodney se renfonça dans sa chaise.

« Rodney ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Oui, Elisabeth c'est très clair. »

« Bien, je crois que dans ce cas, ce meeting est terminé. Oh, Major, restez un peu j'aimerais vous dire deux mots. »

**TBC **(mais quoi qu'elle lui veut Lizzie à notre Johnny ? … Oula, bubulles de champagne faire encore effet dans cerveau …)

(7) Demander à Lou01 de qui il s'agit !

(8) C'est aussi le nom du chat de Samantha Carter (bon, ça j'en suis sûre, elle le donne à un Tollan)). Pour savoir pourquoi elle a donné ce nom à son minou allez visiter cette page : www(point)systella(point)fr(slash)(til)bertrand(slash)Schroedinger(point)html

(9) Ah, le mythe du « je suis sorti avec des jumelles ! » …

(10) Malheureusement vrai, et ce dès 1650,au point que l'on peut parler non seulement de génocide mais aussi d'ethnocide !


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour les reviews ! **Oui, oui, oui **Demoiselle Altanien**, Rodney a déjà adopté Fluffy : franchement tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait obéir au Major et laissé cette pov' petite boule de poils sans défense toute seule ? Maintenant la question, c'est va-t-il pouvoir la garder ?

**---OOoOO---**

**5** – Elisabeth s'était rassise et fixait son officier en chef d'un regard interrogateur.

« Asseyez vous Major. »

Sheppard hésita un moment pris entre le désir habituel pour lui de contester un ordre et celui de faire plaisir à Elisabeth. Il l'aimait bien et en fait, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait un chef pour lequel il éprouvait du respect et de l'estime. Il finit par s'asseoir, non sans avoir émis un petit « pfff » d'agacement. Hey, il avait une réputation à défendre !

Elisabeth se cala dans son fauteuil et observa le Major pendant quelques instants. Tout dans la posture du militaire dénotait de la tension et de la nervosité. Sans aucun doute en partie en raison de l'attaque que son équipe et lui-même avait subie sur P2X-577 mais elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose et que cette autre chose avait un lien avec le comportement du Major avec Rodney. Elle avait appris avec le temps à analyser le langage du corps, tous ces petits gestes qui nous trahissent et qui, lors de négociation, peuvent vous en dire beaucoup sur vos partenaires. Elle se pencha en avant, coudes sur son bureau et sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien Major, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez un peu ce qui c'est passé. »

Sheppard haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Heu, je crois que la réunion de débriefing que nous venons d'avoir et qui a duré, » il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, « presqu'une heure, avait été organisée dans ce but non ? »

Elisabeth sourit. Gagné. Le Major aimait avoir recours à la plaisanterie et aux sarcasmes pour cacher quelque chose. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui le différenciait de Rodney qui lui était sarcastique … au naturel. Pour le scientifique, c'était aussi normal que de respirer. Pour Sheppard, il s'agissait de se cacher. Elisabeth ne se laissa pas démonter, il était temps de sortir la grosse artillerie.

« Major, j'ai cru remarquer une certaine tension entre le docteur McKay et vous, un problème dont vous aimeriez me parler ? »

Elle vit Sheppard se rembrunir et s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« Major ? »

Sheppard poussa un petit soupir, fit une petite grimace puis se décida enfin à parler.

« Je ne sais pas si … » il poussa un soupir, « si c'était une bonne idée. »

Ce fut au tour d'Elisabeth de froncer les sourcils.

« Pas une bonne idée ? Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée ? »

« Avoir un civil dans une équipe de terrain. »

« Major, cette expédition est avant tout à vocation scientifique, nous avons près de 150 scientifiques ici, toute discipline confondue, et tous sont venus dans l'espoir de découvrir, d'explorer, d'en apprendre plus ! Donc, oui, je crois que c'est une _bonne idée_ d'avoir des scientifiques dans les équipes d'exploration. »

Sheppard fixa un moment Elisabeth, ses yeux soudainement froids.

« C'était avant les wraith. »

Elisabeth se cala à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

« Peut-être, mais cela ne change pas notre objectif, au contraire, il s'en est trouvé renforcé : nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour trouver un moyen de détruire ces êtres, et pour cela, nos scientifiques doivent aller sur le terrain. »

Elle se leva. La baie vitrée de son bureau surplombait la salle de la Porte des Etoiles. Elle fixa celle-ci tout en répondant au Major.

« Nous avons commis une erreur, une grave erreur et c'est notre responsabilité de chercher un moyen de la rectifier. Pour les peuples de cette galaxie et pour ceux de la Terre. »

Elle se tourna pour faire face au Major.

« Nous n'avons que trois équipes pour le moment et il est primordial que des scientifiques soient impliqués dans les explorations qu'elles conduisent. Et vous le savez. Alors pourquoi avez-vous des doutes aujourd'hui ? »

Sheppard fixait le bureau devant lui, les yeux rivés sur les petites statuettesqui l'ornait. D'origine vraisemblablement asiatique, elle représentait plusieurs jeunes femmes assises en taileur, formant un cercle (1).Un travail raffiné, délicat.

« Major ? »

Sheppard leva les yeux vers elle mais resta silencieux. Elisabeth s'approcha de lui.

« John, s'il y a … »

Il se leva brusquement.

« Elisabeth … Je … Je ne peux pas faire _ça_ ! »

Elisabeth fronça un sourcil interrogateur.

« Pas faire _quoi_ ? »

Sheppard fit un geste de la main indiquant la salle de contrôle juste en face d'eux.

« M'occuper d'eux … je veux dire les protéger … protéger des civils … vous protéger vous et les autres … je … bon sang ! Si Summer était encore en vie, est-ce que vous croyez une minute qu'il m'aurait confié une équipe active ! Il doit bien rire de l'endroit où il se trouve, quel qu'il soit ! L'infâme John Sheppard en charge de la sécurité de toute une base, quelle plaisanterie ! »

Aaahhh, c'était donc ça.

« John j'ignore ce que le colonel Summer aurait pensé et si vous voulez savoir, je m'en contrefiche, ce qui compte c'est ce que vous avez accompli sur … »

« Vous voulez dire lorsque j'ai réveillé les wraith ! »

Elisabeth ne se laissa pas déboussoler par son ton ironique.

« Je veux dire en sauvant les vôtres, en sauvant les athosiens, et même en … _aidant_ le colonel Summer. Il fallait du courage et du sang froid. Vous avez l'étoffe d'un grand chef et croyez moi, j'en ai croisé pas mal dans ma carrière. Je veux bien croire que sur Terre, vos états de services ne soient pas, disons, des plus exemplaires, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un soldat béniouioui sur cette base : nous affrontons un ennemi terrible, à l'aveuglette, nous ne savons presque rien de lui et nous évoluons dans un environnement inconnu. J'ai besoin de gens comme vous : inventif, déterminé et peut-être même un peu casse-cou. » Elle ajouta immédiatement, « j'ai dit _un peu_ Major, alors que cela ne vous donne pas d'idées bizarres ! »

Sheppard lui sourit.

« Asseyez vous. »

Il obtempéra. Il semblait plus détendu mais fatigué. Elisabeth se rassis derrière son bureau et attendit qu'il soit prêt à parler. Ce ne fut pas très long.

« Lorsque je l'ai vu disparaître dans ses fourrés … je … mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ! Pour tout ce que nous en savons, il y aurait pu y avoir un wraith là dedans et si jamais … si jamais … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Elisabeth comprit : le Major avait eu peur de perdre un de ses coéquipiers, un ami de surcroît, comme il avait perdu Summer. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Aurait-il là aussi pu abréger ses souffrances ? Aurait-il pu tirer ?

Elisabeth réprima un petit frisson.

Elle allait devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Rodney : il faudrait qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses instincts de « chercheur insouciant ». Elle avait lu les rapports de SG1 et ne comptait pas les fois où ils avaient eu à faire face à de graves problèmes, juste parce que le Docteur Daniel Jackson avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à examiner ou bien avait touché quelque chose qu'il … et bien qu'il n'aurait pas du toucher. Oui, une petite discussion avec Rodney était à prévoir, mais pour le moment …

« John, il n'est rien arrivé à Rodney et je vais lui toucher deux mots sur son comportement lors de cette mission. S'il veut rester dans votre équipe, il devra apprendre à respecter vos ordres, à moins bien sûr que vous souhaitiez qu'il … »

« NON ! Non, c'est juste que … » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et lui adressa un petit sourire fatigué. « Je crois qu'entre McKay et une attaque de chats, mes nerfs m'on fait un peu défaut … en fin de compte, je crois que je préfèrerais affronter tout un vaisseau ruche wraith ! »

Elisabeth sourit. Le Major était un homme étrange, parfois insouciant comme un gamin de dix ans, parfois plus rigide que Summer lui-même et parfois … parfois, juste un homme seul, portant une lourde responsabilité. Il était difficile de savoir qui il était vraiment mais elle espérait qu'avec le temps, il s'ouvrirait un peu plus, qu'il se confierait et qu'il laisserait entrevoir le vrai John Sheppard. Mais pour le moment …

« Bien, dans ce cas, je crois que je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Si j'ai bien compris, Peter et moi allons devoir nous mettre en chasse d'une autre planète pour le site ALPHA ? »

**---OOoOO---**

**Deux jours plus tard …**

Il y avait quelque chose de pas net. De pas net du tout.

John était sûr que McKay lui cachait quelque chose. Il l'observait assis à la cafétéria, savourant sa troisième tasse de café. Rodney buvait de petites gorgées et écrivait furieusement sur son PALM, sans prêter la moindre attention à ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

Okay, il avait eu droit, lui aussi à sa petite réunion en tête à tête avec Elisabeth, et autant John s'était senti mieux après la sienne, autant, il semblerait que McKay ait, quant à lui assez mal pris les remarques d'Elisabeth.

John ignorait ce qui c'était dit dans le bureau cet après midi là. Okay, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'entendre ce qui se disait : il s'était exprès installé dans la salle de contrôle près de Grodin avec son ordinateur. Il avait fait semblant de taper des rapports mais il suspectait que le britannique ait aperçu son écran. Ouais, le solitaire c'était vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux lorsque l'on attend quelque chose.

Lorsque Rodney était sorti du bureau de Weir, John s'était levé, mais le scientifique l'avait juste ignoré et était descendu s'enfermer dans un labo, enfin, certainement, vu que John ne l'avait pas retrouvé.

En fait, depuis cette réunion Rodney l'évitait comme la peste, ou plutôt il évitait tous les membres de son équipe comme la peste : Ford l'avait convié à une petite soirée ciné mais il avait décliné, le Lieutenant avait pourtant précisé qu'il y aurait du Pop Corn au caramel, et John savait que McKay tuerait père et mère pour ce genre de friandise.

Bizarre, bizarre.

Que pouvait donc bien lui avoir dit Elisabeth pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Et puis merde. Voilà que maintenant, il culpabilisait ! C'était le pompom ! Après tout, c'était McKay qui aurait très bien pu tous les faire tuer. Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui se sentait mal à l'aise ? Qu'il boude donc dans son coin.

John récupéra son plateau et se leva, et c'est alors qu'il le vit, un geste rapide, furtif. Une main saisissant un plein plateau de MRE, puis se glissant dans un sac, pour hop, revenir tranquillement sur la table et tapoter comme si de rien n'était sur le clavier du PALM.

John resta un moment debout, interloqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Rodney _volait_ de la nourriture !

**TBC **(Devinez pour qui, hein ? Bon, plus qu'un chapitre et … comment ça, je dis toujours ça et c'est jamais vrai !)

(1) J'ignore ce que cette sculpture représente mais on la voit dans plusieurs épisodes ainsi que de superbes masques africains sur les murs du bureau de Weir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merciiiiiiiiii !**

**--OOoOO--**

**6 –** Pour en avoir le cœur net, John s'était mis à épier Rodney lors de ses déplacements à la cafétéria.

Le scientifique mangeait seul et faisait, John en était sûr, exprès de s'étaler sur la table. Il prenait deux plateaux et prétextait que l'un de ses collègues allait le rejoindre, puis se rendait, cahin caha, vers une table. Il mangeait, faisait semblant de bosser un peu, puis, lorsqu'il était certain que personne ne l'observait, il récupérait ce qu'il y avait sur le second plateau, le fourrait dans un sac et le tour était joué. Il restait encore une dizaine de minutes, sûrement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, puis remballait tout son fatras, rangeait les plateaux et disparaissaient.

Rodney chapardait de la nourriture, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Et John en soupçonnait la raison.

Il n'avait plus qu'à le prouver.

**--OOoOO--**

Une ombre se glissait dans le couloir Ouest, celui abritant les quartiers du personnel scientifique. Elle frôlait les murs, s'arrêtait parfois pour écouter un bruit. Elle était rapide, et savait manifestement ce qu'elle faisait.

C'était une professionnelle de ce genre de mission.

L'ombre s'arrêta enfin devant une vaste baie. Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée et se glissa sur la large terrasse qui surplombait la baie de l'océan d'Atlantica. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, sa cible était encore occupée mais elle ne tarderait certainement pas à retourner dans ses quartiers. L'ombre regarda sa montre. Elle disposait de dix minutes pour mener à bien sa mission.

Parfait. Ce serait largement suffisant.

L'ombre sortit du matériel de cordée de son sac à dos, enfila ses gants et se prépara. Elle se pencha par-dessus la rambarde. A peine deux mètres. Les doigts dans le nez.

L'ombre jeta la corde, enjamba la rambarde et disparu. Un bruit mat résonna sur le balcon qui se trouvait juste à la perpendiculaire de la terrasse.

L'ombre n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir la fenêtre du petit balcon, aucune serrure d'Atlantis ne lui avait jamais résisté et celle-ci n'avait pas fait exception.

L'ombre entra dans la petite pièce et commença ses recherches.

**--OOoOO--**

« Oh, et vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire, oui, bien entendu que vous êtes sûr mais quand même … »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait jamais vu le Lieutenant aussi nerveux et surtout aussi désireux d'en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement des Jumper. Le jeune homme tenait son PALM – première fois que Rodney le voyait avec ça aussi d'ailleurs – et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Il avait manifestement un peu de mal à comprendre ce que lui expliquait Rodney mais tentait néanmoins de tirer quelque bribes de connaissances dans tous le magma scientifique que lui débitait le canadien.

Excédé, Rodney finit par lâcher : « Ecoutez Lieutenant, laissez tomber, tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que ça marche, c'est tout ! »

Ford releva la tête. Oups ! Rodney l'avait vexé. Il avait le même air que l'étudiante à qui il avait un jour remis une copie en lui signifiant que les études d'esthéticienne, c'était dans le bâtiment à côté (12).

« Heu, Lieutenant, je vous assure que … que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir comment ça fonctionne. D'ailleurs, même le Major Sheppard ignore comment les jumper fonctionnent et pourtant lui, il les pilote et ça pourrait sans doute … »

Et c'est à ce moment que Rodney nota deux choses. Tout d'abord, un petit sticker sur le PALM, celui d'une équipe de foot, l'équipe préférée de Sheppard, ensuite, un léger tremblement dans la main du Lieutenant à l'énoncé du nom de … _Non de Dieu_ !

Sheppard !

**--OOoOO--**

L'ombre fouillait toujours, sa petite lampe de poche balayait le moindre recoin de la petite pièce.

Ah, tiens qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

De sous le lit, l'ombre tira une boite. Une boite au couvercle fermé. Une boite dans laquelle on avait fait plusieurs trous. Un large sourire apparu sur le visage de l'ombre.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

**--OOoOO--**

Il n'aurait pas osé !

Rodney courait dans les couloirs, jurant et invectivant le Major en pensée.

Il bouscula deux ou trois personnes, ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser – quel besoin avaient ces gens de circuler en plein milieu du couloir de toute manière ? – et s'engouffra dans le transporteur le plus proche.

Il était en sueur lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant ses quartiers.

**--OOoOO--**

L'ombre savourait sa victoire sur la _bête_. Elle avait ouvert la boite et à l'intérieur se trouvait en effet le monstre. Elle le saisit par la peau du dos lorsque son émetteur radio craquela.

/Major ! Major ! Heu, je crois que vous feriez mieux de filer et vite fait parce que …. /

Surpris, John relâcha le sournois animal qui en profita pour lui glisser entre les mains.

« Quoi ? Bon sang Lieutenant je vous avais dit de … »

Une lumière blanche illumina soudain la pièce.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose Major ? »

John allait répondre lorsqu'il poussa un cri de douleur.

**--OOoOO--**

Ô Mon Dieu !

Rodney se précipita vers le Major. Ce dernier s'était levé et se tenait la main en poussant de petits gémissements et en sautillant sur place. Sans lui accorder un regard, Rodney s'agenouilla par terre et appela Fluffy. Il regarda sous le lit : deux petites billes rondes et phosphorescentes le fixèrent, il releva la tête furieux.

« C'est malin, vous lui avez fait peur ! Vous êtes content de vous Ô grand chasseurs de fauves ! »

« Non de … C'est pas vrai McKay ! Aidez moi, plutôt que de vous occupez de cette … cette chose, qui je vous le rappelle n'est pas un CHATON ! »

Le sang coulait entre ses doigts. Les petites dents acérées du chaton – ou quoique soit cet affreux animal – avaient transpercé la peau. John supposait qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas visé son nez cette fois !

Rodney se leva, disparu dans la salle de bain pour en revenir avec une serviette.

« Tenez, maintenez la pression sur la blessure … »

« Merci. »

« … Et essayez de ne pas vous vider de votre sang dans ma chambre. »

« Ohhh, tant de sollicitude me va droit au cœur Docteur McKay ! »

Rodney poussa un grognement et retourna à sa rechercher de Fluffy. Le petit animal finit par sortir de sa cachette et Rodney s'installa le dos contre le lit. Il caressait le petit animal, et celui-ci crachait dès que John faisait mine de bouger.

« Je crois qu'il ne vous aime pas beaucoup. »

John ricana.

« Non, c'est vrai, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? Laissez moi deviner, les pansements sur mon visage et celui que je vais bientôt devoir mettre sur mon pouce ? »

Rodney leva les yeux vers le Major.

« Pourquoi ? »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Ca ! Pourquoi être entré, par effraction, dans ma chambre juste pour … juste pour … »

Rodney serra le petit animal contre lui et celui-ci, fatigué sans doute de toute cette agitation, se faufila sous sa veste et se lova contre son sauveteur, non sans avoir auparavant crachoter une dernière fois sur Sheppard.

John s'installa près de Rodney et resta un moment silencieux.

« Je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal vous savez ? »

Rodney leva les yeux vers lui. Soupçonneux les yeux.

« Non, je vous jure ! Nous l'aurions juste renvoyé chez lui, c'est tout ! »

« Ce qui bien sûr ne lui aurait certainement pas été fatal, vu qu'il y aurait été seul et abandonné. Un bébé ! Tout seul … »

John se passa sa bonne main dans les cheveux et soupira.

« Okay, Okay, nous aurions cherché d'abord une colonie de ses congénères et nous leur aurions confié sa garde, ça vous va comme ça ! »

Rodney ne répondit pas, et continuait de caresser le chaton.

« Rodney, cet animal ne peut pas rester ici. »

« Pourquoi ! »

John avait l'impression de discuter avec un gamin de sept ans à qui on vient de refuser … et bien, juste ça : de garder un chaton, minuscule, perdu et … screugneugneu ! Voilà qu'il devenait lui aussi tout sucre tout miel. CETTE CHOSE N'ETAIT PAS UN CHATON, ELLE AVAIT ESSAYE DE LUI ARRACHER LE NEZ ET LE POUCE, NON DE NON ! Il prit une large inspiration.

« C'est un animal sauvage, il serait malheureux ici. Et puis de toute manière que comptiez vous faire, le garder dans une boite à chaussure sous votre lit ? »

Rodney ne lui répondit pas.

John soupira. Et son regard se promena autour de lui. Il n'était jamais venu dans les quartiers de McKay avant et sa petite fouille de tout à l'heure c'était faite dans une quasi obscurité. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo posée bien en évidence sur la table de chevet.

La photo d'un chat (13).

Les gens normaux amenaient-ils les photos de leur animal familier à des milliards de kilomètres de chez eux ? Oui, lui répondit une petite voix interne, s'ils n'ont plus de famille, si leur animal de compagnie est tout ce qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux.

Merde. _Merdemerdemerde_.

John ne savait pas grand-chose de Rodney après tout.

John tendit maladroitement sa main vers la petite boule de poils. Rodney recula, pensant qu'il voulait s'en prendre au chaton, mais il resta juste sans voix en voyant que le Major caressait le petit animal, ce dernier ouvrit un œil mais daigna se laisser caresser.

John comprenait pourquoi Rodney avait voulu garder le petit animal, il comprenait ce besoin de normalité. Après tout, c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait réagi si violement au comportement de McKay lors de cette mission. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, rien n'avait été normal, rien n'avait été comme avant.

Avant le Major John Sheppard était un officier de second ordre, méprisé de ses supérieurs pour son peu de respect pour les ordres. Avant, il n'avait pas eu la responsabilité de plus de 200 personnes.

Ce devait être pareil pour Rodney. Sous ses dehors, « je suis un génie, je sais tout, je suis tout », la pression devait être terrible, être celui qui détient la connaissance, celui qui peut faire la différence.

Un chaton, et un peu de normalité. Comme sur Terre. Rodney et son amour des chats. John et sa haine des chats. Il sourit à cette dernière pensée, tout en caressant Fluffy. Peut-être pas si haineux après tout.

John se tourna vers Rodney, tout en chatouillant Fluffy sous le cou.

« Je me demande … je me demande si ce type, le docteur tchèque … »

« Zeropnda ? »

« Huhu, je me demande s'il ne pourrait pas construire … c'est un ingénieur je crois ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien, il pourrait peut-être construire une sorte de … chatorium. »

« Un _chatorium_, Major ? »

« Oui, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, quelque chose de suffisamment grand pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas, et puis lorsqu'il sera suffisamment grand, nous le relâcherons sur P2X-577. »

« Oui, je pourrais lui en toucher deux mots … »

« Il va falloir le dire à Elisabeth. »

« Heu, ça ne pourrait pas rester entre nous ? »

« Rodney. »

« Okay, Okay. Je lui dirais. Vous … vous devriez faire soigner ça. »

John regarda sa main.

« Yep. Ca lance un peu à vrai dire, il a des mâchoires d'acier, votre petit protégé. »

« Vous voulez dire notre petit protégé. »

« Huhu, j'ai toujours pensé que cette mission avait besoin d'une mascotte. »

« Pas question Major ! Vous ne tournerez pas Fluffy en un ridicule animal de foire. J'ai vu ce que vous autres américains réserviez à ces pauvres bêtes, soit disant mascotte de vos équipes de football préférées. Dégradant. »

John se leva, aidé par Rodney. Ce dernier déposa Fluffy dans sa boite, puis sortit pour accompagner le Major à l'infirmerie.

**--OOoOO--**

Enfin seul. Ouf !

Il sortit de la boite, non sans mal, et décontracta ses pattes, avant et arrières, puis entreprit de se dégourdir un peu. Il fit le tour de la petite chambre où il était et vint s'asseoir juste devant la baie vitrée.

Atlantis était vraiment une Cité magnifique. Sa mère avait eu raison. Elle lui avait parlé des splendeurs passées des Atlantes et des Anciens. Elle serait fière qu'il soit parvenu à gagner la confiance de leurs descendants. Fière de ce que son sacrifice allait lui permettre d'accomplir.

Il allait rester là le temps qu'il faut pour les étudier, eux et leur technologie, puis il reviendrait sur la planète Mère faire part de ses découvertes. Et après …

Après … ils aviseraient de ce qu'il faudrait faire.

**Fin ! **

_**Moralité** : il ne faut jamais faire confiance à une gentille petite boule de poils ! Mouaahahahahahahaha …._

(12) Pas taper les filles ! Je n'ai rien contre les esthéticiennes (d'autant qu'avec moi elles ont du boulot, croyez moi) : c'est Rodney qui parle !

(13) C'est pas vraiment un spoiler puisque nous savons depuis le premier épisode que Rodney laisse son chat à une voisine, mais bon dans l'épisode Duet, saison 2, on voit la photo dudit matou sur sa table de chevet !


End file.
